


BOOONNE?!?!

by Hotter_Than_Hell



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotter_Than_Hell/pseuds/Hotter_Than_Hell
Summary: Kevin and Holt make up after their Monty hall argument
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	BOOONNE?!?!

Raymond heard the soft click of the front door opening and closing as his husband returned home from work. Their Monty hall fight had, admittedly, gotten out of hand and the air surrounding them was cold and tense. Raymond had thought intensely about what Rosa has so vulgarly said earlier that day and had come up with a plan to end his ongoing argument with Kevin. The man in question walked into the living room where Raymond was seated, and sat down on the couch beside him.

"I thought of a new way to teach you the simple math that is obviously too complicated for you to understand" Kevin practically spat out, crossing his arms.

Raymond pondered to himself for a second about wether or not his crude plan was actually a good idea. Maybe Kevin’s not in the mood, maybe it will piss him off even further. Holt pushed his doubtful thoughts aside as his eyes darkened and his voice lowered a few octaves.

"Watch your tone Cozner."

Kevin’s reaction was immediate; his initial look of shock faded into a mischievous smile.

"Well captain," Kevin said, purposely trying to egg on the man glaring at him with hooded eyes, "what are you going to do about it?"

Holt, very happy with the outcome of his words, slipped further into head space as he sternly said to Kevin, "I’m going to punish you brat. The last few days you’ve been mouthing off a bit too much for my liking. You someone to put you in your place."

A blush filled Kevin’s cheeks as he inched closer to his husband. Holt could see by way he was looking up at him, that Kevin was in a particularly disobedient mood. He was obviously debating whether or not he should talk back, and whether or not he was going to enjoy the punishment that would definitely entail, but he seeming made his mind as he meekly said, "You’re just mad that you’re not smart enough to understand the math."

***

Raymond took in the man, the love of his life, laying over his knee. Kevin was evidently having as much trouble as he was with adjusting to life on the night shift. The Monty hall argument was just a manifestation of that struggle and Raymond felt guilty for fueling it. He knew that they both needed this level of intimacy that the world was seemingly withholding from them. Every recent situation, Paris, Witness protection, and now the night shift had denied them this aspect of their relationship that was so very essential.

Kevin impatiently squirmed over his knee, bringing him back to reality. "You said you were going to punish me so punish me." Kevin said, unable to hide the smile playing on his lips.

"God Kevin," Holt said, rubbing his palm over his husbands upturned butt absentmindedly, "You really don’t want to be able sit down tomorrow do you?"

Kevin giggled and ducked his head into the sheets which made Raymond’s heart swell. Holt leaned down and kissed his way down the back of Kevin’s neck until he reach his shoulder, where he bit down. Hard. Kevin gasped at the sudden burst of pain and then pressed his face into the mattress where he released a sound between a scream and a moan. Raymond sat back up, hoping that the throbbing pain in his shoulder would remind Kevin to not to lip off for the rest of his punishment.

Raymond placed his hand on his husband’s butt and relished in the way he jumped at first, then leaned back into the firm touch. Kevin’s legs were pinned down by Raymond’s own to prevent squirming or kicking, and a pair of handcuffs were placed by his head as a warning not to reach back.

Kevin loved getting spankings, and Raymond loved giving them. They had been doing this for as long as Ray could remember and their safe-words prevented him from ever actually hurting the man he would do anything to protect.

Raymond lifted his hand up and then brought it down hard on Kevin’s unprotected butt. Kevin gasped and jumped at the sudden impact, then groaned as the sharp pain faded into an arousing burn. Raymond loved the way his hand left a perfect pink handprint on the pale white skin. He gave his husband around thirty more smack and savored the way Kevin’s startled gasps morphed into loud yelps of pain.

Kevin’s ass was an angry red when Holt decided to focus the smacks on the skin where his butt met his thighs, making sure that Kevin would have trouble sitting down at his desk tomorrow. Kevin was flinching and calling out at every vicious hit that came down on his senitive sit spots.

Ray decided that in order to get his point across, Kevin was going to have to really feel the punishment. He directed his attention to his husband’s pale white thighs. Holt’s cock twitched at the way Kevin screamed into the mattress as his thighs were spanked mercilessly. After around 20 hits, his thighs were a firery red and undoubtedly stinging like hell.

"AH-Captain!" Kevin sobbed when Raymond began another round of smack on his already burning sit-spots, "I’m so sorry! Ow! Ple- Please I won’t talk back ever again! Ah sir!"

Raymond couldn’t help but smirk at his husband’s nearly constant begging, but was quite happy with the way he’d gotten through Kevin bratty attitude and left him a squirming, blubbering mess. "Well with all the bratty remarks lately it seems to me that you need to be reminded who’s in charge." Raymond scolded, continuing to spank his husband’s aching backside.

"No! You’re in charge! Please sir ohmygodpleaasecaptian!" Kevin screamed, his hands gripping sheets beneath him and his back arching from pain.

Raymond decided that Kevin had had enough and started to rub soothing circles on his raw butt. He planted a reassuring kiss on Kevin’s neck and whispered to him, "colour dear?"

"Oh god green sir. Please fuck me! I’m sorry I’ll be so good for you please!"

Raymond smiled at his husband’s flustered desperation and pulled him up onto the mattress. Kevin hissed when he was turned onto his back to face his husband.

"God my ass is so sore," he groaned, feeling the raw, stinging flesh chaff againts the sheets beneath him, "I won’t be able to sit down comfortably for a week."

"You deserve it."

"I know sir but it still stings so bad captain."

Raymond threw the lube from the side drawer onto the bed and went back to leaning over his partner. Kevin innocently placed his own wrists together and gave Raymond puppy eyes that he knew he couldn’t say no to.

"Do you want handcuffs on sweetheart?" Raymond asked, picking up his pair after Kevin’s enthusiast grin and nod. He cuffed him to the headboard then raised and eyebrow at him, "What do you say?"

Kevin blinked at him, then realized what his husband was asking, "thank you!"

"Sir." Holt reminded him.

"I’m flattered Raymond, but you don’t need to call me sir."

Okay. That was enough. Without a word, Holt got up and grabbed the shoe box that was kept under their bed. He pulled out a large wooden paddle and smirked at the look of fear that washed over his husband when he saw it.

"No no no! I’m sorry! Please Ra- I mean sir I’m sorry it won’t happen again!"

"That’s what you told me not even 5 minutes ago." Raymond said lifting his husband’s legs up into the embarrassing diaper position. He gave his husband’s raw and throbbing ass a few taps with the heavy paddle which drew a whine out of Kevin.

"Shut up." Holt snapped at Kevin, who gave him a shit-eating grin "I swear to god you little punk if I hear one more thing come out of that slutty little mouth of yours that isn’t ‘yes sir’ or ‘thank you sir’ then you’re not coming tonight." Kevin’s smug look was immediately wiped off his face at the threat, but his cock still twitched as the stern tone his husband had taken on. "Do. I. make. myself. clear?"

"Yes sir." Kevin whimpered, deciding not to push his luck. Holt gave Kevin a hard hit with the paddle that drew a scream from his lips. He brought it down 5 more times, reducing Kevin to a blubbering mess as his legs trembled from pain.

Ray placed the paddle back in the shoe box and spread his partner’s legs. "What’s your colour baby?" He asked, petting his Kevin’s tear-stained cheek.

"Green" Kevin said lovingly, "I really needed this thank you."

Raymond brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that left Kevin breathless. "We both needed this" he answered, "I love you." He properly applied lube onto his straining cock and then slowly entered his bound husband.

"Ah~p-permission to talk sir," Kevin asked, his face red.

"Only if you’re a good boy" Raymond said thrusting his hips roughly. When Holt hit his husband’s prostate, Kevin let out a high pitched moan and tried to hide his blushing face. Raymond loved to look at Kevin’s face in bed, but Kevin tended to get easily embarrassed and hide his looks of pleasure. Raymond, now in complete and utter control of Kevin, grabbed his cheeks and turned his head to face him. "Eye contract." He reminded Kevin, who only moaned in response, perhaps because it was the only form of communication he was capable of in the moment.

"Pleaseletme.. sir. Ahh sir! Please I-I needtocome Captain!" Kevin gasped out between moans, barley intelligible and dripping in desperation.

Raymond, also close, leaned down to suck a hickey into Kevin’s neck. Kevin moaned at how good the pain felt and pulled at the handcuff inpatiently. Ray’s hand snaked down Kevin’s stomach and grabbed his cock. "Beg for it brat." He growled into Kevin’s ear.

"PLEASE!" Kevin unintentional screamed, "Please sir I’ll do anything! Pleasepleaseplease I need it! I love you!" Kevin was begging incoherently as Raymond began to jack him off. Kevin came, groaning and shaking underneath Holt, who came to the sound his husband’s sultry noises.

***

"I’m truly sorry." Raymond whispered into the back of his husband’s head. They were laying in bed spooning, with  
Raymond holding Kevin close to his chest.

"I should be the one apologizing. I was upset that the night shift was keeping my Raymond from me so I... acted out in a childish manner."

"As did I." Holt said, kissing Kevin on his neck, "I love you dearly and the night shift prevents me from seeing the man who brings light into my life. It makes me miserable."

Kevin turned around in his arms and kissed him, "I’m sure you’ll find a way off of it soon. You’re the strongest man I know." He said, nuzzling into his partners neck. Raymond lay there in the darkness for a while, a sleepy Kevin held tightly in his arms and a heart overflowing with unconditional love.


End file.
